


Pragmatic Decisions

by Anonymous



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Oral Penetration, Facials, Father/Son Incest, Foodplay mention, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Hypersexuality, Incest, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Multi, Oidipus Syndrome Towards Father, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Post-War, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, read to your own resposibility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Link discovers a scandalous family secret of his crush - to silence him, he is dragged right into it.





	Pragmatic Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Heck, I don’t even ship this yet here the fuck I am, writing about trauma. I don’t even know why I wrote this, I was dissociating, it really just feels like I need to get this out of my system. 
> 
> Seriously though, don’t take this fic seriously and start throwing death threats at me because of this hypothetical scenario. Don’t like, don’t read, move along.
> 
> Based on a discussion in The Dungeon.

 When Howard Link was called over to the Campbell household, he absolutely did not expect the sight that greeted him.

He arrived with heart thumping in his throat in excitement, in burning yearning for his crush when Allen messaged him to come over. It left his jittery mess that he was going to see him. Really, it was so silly after all the time the two of them spent together or how the world condemned it - he could not help these feelings. Things have only started to die down by now after the Holy War finally came to an end.

To his worry though, the usually lively house was oddly quiet. Suspiciously so. The door that was usually left open for visitors was locked - Link could only enter because he knew where the key was hidden. Respecting the choice to have it locked, he did so.

The normally bright house, that allowed the warm sunlight to shine right in were shrouded in the shadows of the drapes. Maybe they weren’t home? But then why would have they called him over?

He snapped his head around hearing _something_. Walking over to the staircase, he saw dim light filter through Allen’s room. Hesitantly, he followed the light, realising that the noises were growing louder. Concern gripped at his heart - was Allen unwell perhaps. Feverish sick with a body that the Innocence has exhausted for so long? He quickly fished out his golem from the pocket, ready to have a doctor at speed dial if needed as he all but slammed open the door.

The device slid out from his hand, landing with a dull thud on the parquet. He was completely petrified at the sight greeting him.

Allen hissed, another pearl of tear rolling down his flushed face, matching the flush in his buttcocks as Mana struck him another time.

“You’ve been bad, Allen,” he chastised with a gentle voice, very unlike the brutal force he smacked his adopted son’s naked buttcock. In fact, Allen was completely exposed, while his father was sitting on the edge of his bed fully clothed.

“I-I’m sorry,” he wept, whimpering at yet another slap.

“Being sorry won’t cut it Allen.” Another hit. “You can’t go hurting around yourself and think that an apology will make up for it.” Another choked sob under the heavy hand. “We give you everything you want and then do this?” Another slap. “How many times must Daddy punish you to finally listen to him?”

“You know you can’t contain Allen like that,” Neah said, stroking his erection near Allen’s lips. Unlike Mana, he had his shirt open in the front and his zipper was down. Between his wheezes, Allen darted his tongue out to lick at the hot flesh and the hot precum leaking from the fat cock in front of his face. “I guess dear Allen is starting to grow bored of us playing the same games with him.” Link swore his heart just stopped when Neah Campbell’s eyes glanced over to him, locking him in place. “So I thought why not surprise him a bit?”

With bleary eyes Allen looked up, confused, but they widened in horror when he followed Mana’s and Neah’s gaze to spot Link.

“So Allen~? Do you want to play with the dear ex-Inspector?”

Allen’s embarrassed cry was cut off by Neah’s finger shoving itself in his mouth, creasing his tongue.

“Now now now~ No need to be ashamed, Allen. Link loves you just as much as we do, you don’t have to worry about him selling you out.”

Hearing that, Link managed to snap out of his shock. “What is the meaning of this? What are you doing to Walker!” Were they trying to harm Allen now that the War was over?

His conscience was screaming at him to stomp over, take down the two ex-Noahs, even without seals, he could not allow them to get away with this.

But then why? Why wasn’t his body moving? His blood was hot with what could only be anger, yet instead of flooding his head, it concentrated downwards. Link abhorred it, he abhorred himself for letting his attraction get the best of him like this. He dreamed about joining flesh with Allen - but not like this. God, he didn’t want it to be like this.

Neah snickered seeing through him without a problem. “Ease up, Link, no one is here to hurt Allen - not any more than he wants us to.”

“Not any more than he wants you to?” he repeated, disgust lacing his words. He swiped his distraught golem from the floor.

Link swore his heart almost jumped out of his chest when Neah’s hand clamped down on his, eyes alight with his usual sadism. “A-a-ah~,” he sang. “Don’t even think about calling the police, I can’t let you ruin Allen’s fun you see, it would make me a _terrible_ Uncle.”

“You are already a terrible Uncle!” Link countered. Even with all the horrors he has done during the War, this was sacrilegious! To touch God’s Apostle in such way! Didn’t he have enough already?! “How dare you do such ungodly things to your _Nephew_!”

Neah threw a glance at Allen who tried to hide his red face in his arms while Mana finally had mercy and started rubbing his abused buttcheecks tenderly. “Believe it or not, it was actually Allen who started all of this.”

Caught off guard, Link’s mouth jaw snapped shut. He couldn’t breathe. “What?”

Neah snorted at his dumbfounded expression. “Mana and I found him fingering himself on Mana’s bed, sniffing my clothes, moaning our names along with ‘Uncle’ and ‘Daddy’.”

A heart retching hiccup from Allen fanned the indignation back to life within Link. “What are you saying?! In the time I was with Walker he’d never done such things, let alone touch himself! Amd even if he did this was! This was horrendous abuse! How dare you blackmail and exploit Walker like that, forcing him to engage in such act!

Mana and Neah laughed at his outburst, Mana more gently while Neah’s was mocking.

“Oh you foolish boy,” Mana shook his head, amused. “Of course he did not, Allen was an Exorcist back then, a symbol of hope, an idol of humanity. His self-destructive tendencies could be easily satisfied as one fighting on the frontline constantly without anyone really noticing. He was both praised and scorned for it. But what do you think happened afterwards? Do you think dear Allen stopped feeling that urge?” The warm laugh did not fit this horrifying scenario of him, molesting his adopted son. “It never went away. Trauma and PTSD doesn’t just evaporate - it scars you mentally, and sadly in this case permanently. You have your own scars don’t you, Link. Both physical, and emotional bestowed upon you by your own caretaker.”

Link’s mouth clamped shut hearing that. There wasn’t a day he did not think of that man, and what he has done to him and his siblings.

“Don’t change the subject,” he growled through gritted teeth. “What you’re doing right now is a sin. A crime! Exploiting Walker like that-”

“Oh, we’re doing it because he wants us to.”

Link recolied, as if physically struck. He pointed an accusing finger at Allen, trying to curl up himself. “How do you think he would want _that_.”

With a blinding smile, Mana turned Allen over, exposing his leaking hardened cock to Link. Link’s wide eyes jumped to Allen’s face to his dick back and forth, until Allen came with a loud cry. His previously semi-hard dick was now completely erect.

“See? Now that the danger of death is no longer looming over him, Allen was… sort of lost, I’d say? ” Mana said as he caressed Allen’s belly, gather all the cum, then trailed his wet fingers behind Allen. Both Allen and Link gasped as Allen got penetrated, the thick fingers  scissoring his hole. “Allen has been involved in this war ever since he was little - of course fitting into normal society would be nigh impossible for him. A few months of peace will not magically heal so many and such deep wounds. Many of those that I inflicted… He cannot stop himself from feeling that way, he still feels the need fight and destroy himself. The peace we all wanted feels fake, suffocating even.” Allen moaned a particularly loud one; Link realised it was because Mana was already fingering him with 4 fingers. “Before that little incident in my bedroom there were other alarming little things you see. Alcohol bottles that did not belong to Cross, suspicious powder grains, coming home beat up after fights he provoked, unprecedented fascination with sharp objects … Neah once even dragged Allen home when he found him in an alley with a very suspicious man with a striking resemblance to me.”

Both father and son sighed when Mana retracted his hand, opting to shift Allen around. Allen was repositioned on Mana’s lap, facing Link, his legs pulled up and spread out to expose his quivering asshole. Link couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight he yearned for so long. “Allen seeking unsafe sex was the last drop. We can’t have any stranger just have his way with him, especially not when it’s _us_ who he wants to break him. So after Allen begged us, we took it on ourselves to looks after his voracious sexual appetite to make sure he didn’t fall into the wrong hands- No... To make sure our little angel gets _everything_ he wants. Let him live out all of his self-destructive tendencies in a safe environment.”

Mana raised Allen a bit, positioning him right over his cock. Before Link could say a word Allen was already entered, which he reacted to with a long moan and “Da-Daddy.”

Link’s very own erection pulsed violently, as if jealous of that man.

Mana started moving his hips, redirecting his attention to Allen. “Do you like this Allen? Do you like to have Daddy balls deep in you?”

Allen’s head rolled back, leaning into Mana’s collarbone. “Ye-yes, Daddy. You always know where and how to touch me.”

“Do you want Link besides me and Uncle Neah to play with you as well?”

The bleary eyes locking onto Link sent his blood flow south. “Yes.” Allen keened.

Link stood there, rooted to the ground until Neah knocked him out of balance with a powerful smack on his back. “There there, don’t keep dear Allen waiting,” Mana said. “Allen dear, what would you like? Do you want to suck or ride the Inspector first?”

Allen whimpered as Mana hit his prostate with deadly accuracy with just the right amount of force; this is why he loved Mana so much, he always used him to cum inside in a way that Allen enjoyed him too. And yet, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have him watch as he was taken by someone else.

Would he perhaps be praising Allen for being generous and sharing himself with others? Or would he be overcome with jealousy and rip Allen away from a courter and re-establish his dominance in front of him? Both were such amazing possibilities that he couldn’t wait to try. As for now...

He shook his head.

“Unable to decide, eh?”

“Hmmm, maybe having him enter Allen anally before he is fully committed to this is not a good idea.” Mana turned his gaze back to Allen who he’s been bouncing on his lap. “Allen, do you want to-”

“Mana,” Neah cut in.

Mana paused momentarily, surprised, then muttered an ‘oh right’.

Once Link’s numb body was led over, Neah roughly grabbed Allen by the hair and shoved him to Link’s crotch. Behind Allen, Mana rose from his seat while remaining inside Allen, then continued his pace. They shifted Allen around on the bed so he could support himself on his arms. “Allen, be a good little slut and suck off Link,” Neah ordered sharply, with a very obvious underlying threat.

Link jumped when he felt trembling hands undo the button of his pants. While still holding Allen to his crotch, Neah helped him shove Link’s pants down to his knees. Neah shoved Allen’s face to Link’s exposed fully hard cock.

Neah grinned. “See Allen? Link would absolutely adore to play with you. So be nice and offer of your mouth for him to cum into.”

Allen shuddered, and to Link’s utter shock, he obeyed. Link hissed when a wet tongue reached out to trace his heated flesh, with curious licks at first, as if testing the taste. Very soon the first bead of precum gathered on the tip of his cock; Allen paused momentarily. His silver eyes sought out his maroon ones as he leaned forward to - oh dear god-

His pink tongue licked away the liquid, and he swallowed it with a mouthful of saliva. Link didn’t know how he managed to stay standing. He squelched his lips with his tongue, as if evaluating the taste of it, the taste of him - before he dived in to engulf a big part of his length in his mouth. The first time in a long while, Link swore.

Allen bobbed his head up and down on him, leaving a trail of saliva behind. He moved his tongue around in a maddening way, pressing it plat to the underside of Link’s cock, tracing the large bulging vein making it stand, occasionally hollowing his cheeks - it left Link dizzy.

He forgot he had company until Walker had another dick slap into his stuffed cheek. “Hey, hey Allen,” his Uncle taunted, “I recall saying suck off Link, but I never allowed you to forget about me.” Just what was he thinking, how was he expecting him to take both of them at once? “Open up wide, Nephew. With the way you eat it shouldn’t be a problem. You can use your hands.”

Allen obeyed, unhesitating. He took hold of both of them, and following Neah’s demand, he shoved both tops in his mouth, stretching his cheeks. He tried taking both at once, stroling the both of them as he suched the tips, then switched to alternating between sucking one, then the other.

Abruptly, Neah grunted; he grabbed Allen by his hair and pulled him on his dick roughly. He set a violent pace, thrusting in and out of Allen’s mouth. Link’s instinctual reaction was alarm that Allen might choke and freak out - but that quite quickly proved to be wrong, Allen’s face appeared to be deep in the throes of pleasure, his own head moving to meet Neah’s thrusts as drool dribbled down. Soon enough Neah yanked Allen back and came, most landed in Allen’s mouth, but some splattered onto his face. Neah still remained hard. Both heaved at the intense act.

Neah gave a lazy grin as he reached over to gather his cum on his finger and drag it over to Allen’s mouth - he didn’t even need to be told to clean it away, in fact he looked almost _thankful_ for it. Once he cleaned away the last droplets, he swallowed. The sight and the pleased hum almost made Link come himself. “Thank you, Uncle Neah.”

Unable to hold back, ribbons of cum spurted out of Link as well; Allen stuck his tongue out without any prompting to catch as much as he could, savour it with the same gusto as his beloved meals before sending it down as well.

Mana grunted and Allen shuddered, a clear indication that the man released as well.

“D-daddy your cum is so hot.”

“Yes, Allen, it’s because you’re a very good boy, so hot and so tight. Daddy is really proud that you accept his cum in so eagerly. You even came.” To prove his point, he held up his semen soaked hand he’s been jerking Allen off with. “You like it this much? To have me and Uncle Neah cum in your mouth and cute little bum?”

“Yes!” Allen almost yelled, nodding feverishly. “Yes!”

“Thank you, Allen, I’m flattered.” Mana’s amused eyes turned to Link. “Will you tell this to Link too?”

“Yes, Daddy, anything for you.” he replied with the adoration Allen always had for him. Mana smiled, pecking him on the lips as reward. Allen’s sigh was full of gratitude.

His eyes then turned towards Link. Link was shocked to see not a single trace of opposition in his eyes; on the contrary, silver pools burned with want and need.

“Link! I love this! I love this so much! I love Daddy and Neah so much! I love to have Daddy spank me until I cry or even longer! I love to have Daddy’s cock cum in my ass, I love to swallow Daddy’s semen! I love to have him and Uncle Neah touch me all over with their hands and mouth; mark me with bites, scratches and bruises! I love it when they slap me, gag me, stomp on me, whip me, tie me up and leave me like that for hours until they can no longer hold back, that they keep fucking me until I pass out! I live it when they make me wear sexy stuff and take me in it, or make me walk around completely naked, molests me in inappropriate locations like parks! I love it when they deny my orgasm for a long time so that I will abandon my little pride and beg to be stuffed with their cocks! I love how violent Uncle Neah is and how gentle Daddy is and I love it when they switch their roles! I love all the things they do to me, I love their taste, I love them, I’m in love with them and I want them to do this me every day, for the rest of my life!”

For the first time since Link opened the door there was silence. Only Allen’s panting could be heard. The two held gazes for what seemed like eternity, Link being unable to move from the shock - as well as the disgustingly obvious arousal thrumming in his veins. There was something irresistibly exhilarating about having beautiful Allen on his knees, begging to be used, begging to be exploited by older men - of him loving every second of it.

He could only regain his senses when Allen’s attention shifted. “Oh no. Daddy your cum is leaking out of my ass!” To avoid further leaking he raised his behind higher, from Link’s angle it looked like he was offering up himself. Seeing Mana’s eyes darken, Link concluded he thought the same.

“It’s fine,” he reassured caressing Allen’s inner thigh, still eyeing the reddened ring of muscles hungrily. “We’re not done with you yet Allen. Daddy is still aching to come for you many, many more times.”

Neah clicked his tongue, dispelling the shroud of intimacy settling between the two that made him feel left out. “Mana, you’re spoiling him again. You know you’re just going to make him hard and beg to get fucked all over again! Cut the vanilla shit and help me tire him out.” Neah pushed Mana away from behind Allen and grabbed his hips. Allen gasped feeling a tongue lick its way up on the exact same path Mana’s seed has flowed out of him.

Neah blinked in surprise seeing Allen straighten himself and reach for his face. Understanding the implication, he embraced him and let Mana’s semen dribble into Allen’s eager mouth. Neah stuck his tongue inside, kissing the boy in a filthy mess, before shoving him back to lean over the bed. “You had your loving from your Daddy, Allen, now your Uncle wants to fill your ass.”

“Of course, Uncle Neah. You can do whatever you want with me.”

Neah gave a pat to his grill searing red behind. “That’s very nice of you Allen.” He relished the sight of Allen pushing back on him as he teased his entrance with the tip of his erection. He let out a dramatic sigh. “But that simply just won’t do~.”

He got off on Allen’s almost panicked expression a bit too much. “Wha? But-"

“I’m getting tired of banging you when you’re so passive, just standing here taking it.” Poor Allen looked so confused, it was sort of heartwarming how much he wanted to please him. He dragged the tip of his dick across the twitching asshole, relishing Allen’s whines. “Confessing to Link how much you love to be our little slut was good. But nowhere enough. How is Link supposed to believe all that naughtiness you claim to love when you don’t back it up?” Allen remained dumbfounded so Neah ground his dick against his hole. “Show Link what you’re capable of.”

Biting back a needy whine, Allen’s hungry expression settled on Link’s abandoned cock.

“Make sure to be a good little whore and milk him dry for being so nice to come over for you when we called.”

Link’s mind short-circuited remembering the message in which Allen sounded pretty desperate. Now that he thought of it Allen was surprised to see him wasn’t he?  By Allen’s reaction, it was clear that it wasn’t him who wrote that message. “We… called?” He repeated.

The devilish grin on Neah’s face was enough of a reply. “Yes, we did. I saw you get more _daring_  lately, which means you are carving something _different_ for a change. And being the loving Uncle I am, how could I defy your wish to be thoroughly and utterly used by dear Link over here? Oh yes, I know of your budding feelings for him, on both of your part.”

“But you and Daddy-"

“Shush shush it’s alright, Allen. You can choose whoever you want, I know you’ll always come back to your dearest Daddy and I.”

Allen sighed in relief that his Uncle was so understanding. “Yes, Uncle Neah. I’ll go and finish sucking Link off-”

“Nops, that’s too mainstream. I want you to do something different for me.” Neah gaze shifted over to Link. “Turn around and spread out your ass cheeks, Link. I want Allen to eat it out.”

Link’s thundering heart seemed to have come to a stop when he heard that.

“You can do that right Allen?” Neah pressed. “The same way I licked you just more thoroughly.”

Flushing, Allen nodded uncertain. “I've never done that before… but if it’s what you want me to do, then I will, Uncle Neah. ”

Neah’s amber eyes almost burned. “Good boy.”

Once again, Link could not build up resistance to be led to the bed by Mana, where he was turned to lie face down with his behind sticking out. Self-consciously he turned his head back, gulping when he saw Allen crawl over, eyeing his asshole with unmasked interest. Behind him Neah was smirking smugly.

Mana set a hand on Allen’s shoulder. “It’s alright, Allen. Your Daddy will be right here with you, fondling your cute little cock.” Allen’s lithe body shivered with the promise; he bit his lips seeing Mana lie down on the bed underneath him. Allen let out a content sigh when a familiar warm hand started fondling his balls and a warm mouth engulfed him. He was awakened by a harsh slap on his still tingling butt. He let out a pained yowl.

“Don’t get distracted, Allen, I gave you an order,” Neah reminded impatiently.

“Sorry, I’ll get to it now.”

Link breathed heavy, unable to comprehend that sweet, innocent Allen was leaning over to put his tongue to such a place-

While he was aware of it happening, Link was still caught off guard to feel hot breath on his sensitive flesh, then hot wetness touch the place behind his balls and trail it way up to trace his hole. Link couldn’t contain his moan as Allen’s tongue wasted no time to dip into him.

His thoughts were all over the place, still unable to accept reality, that currently, Allen Walker had his tongue in him, swirling it around experimentally and thrusting it in as deep as he could - he even pressed his face in as close as he physically could, his arms hooking his legs to pull him even closer. He just tried this and clearly he already adored it, he could feel it in the way he so frantically moved his tongue around, moans stifled by the ass he was eating. Link’s erection was weeping precum, dribbling onto the expensive satin sheets, disgustingly turned on knowing that Allen was tonguefucking him.

God, the noises he made - they were still those ecstatic little moans and sighs, wanting more, never having enough of it. He loved the lack of control, these kinks, the humiliation. He thrived on being praised and punished the same time. He loved eating Link’s ass under his Uncle’s command like there was no tomorrow. He didn’t stop even when Link came. He did not stop for a single second until Neah grabbed his hair again, pulled him away and gave him the permission.

“Fuck, you really are a fucking harlot aren’t you. You’d just pounce on anyone willing to have sex with you without the slightest filtering. I bet right now you’re thinking you want to try this on Mana and I as well.”

A shudder ran down on Allen’s spine at the accusation, not bothering to deny it - not having the conscience to deny the truth.

“Ok, that’s enough, Allen, you got him hot and bothered enough,” Mana injected. “Now he won’t hold back as you ride him.”

Allen’s eyes burned him with lust. “Yes.”

Mana turned Link over to grant access to Allen. Much to Allen’s delight Link discarded his shirt that has been suffocating him until now. Allen crawled on top of him, positioning Link’s dick to his entrance.

For a long while after the revelation of this secret he was really reluctant - worried. After all, while Alle  was technically an adult, he was still very easy to influence when it came to his treasured people, especially Mana.

However, what they said and what he witnessed made so much sense. He too had caught sight of Allen being antsier since the War was over - he didn’t know what to do with himself when he was “not being used”.

Link knew that he suffered tons of mental scars as child and teenager and because if that his perception was distorted. He knew that if Allen didn’t meet this internal critic implanted by countless traumas to be “useful”, he unavoidable went down on a self-destructive path, like neglecting sleep, hygiene and proper nutrition. Miss meals even!

As advanced the medical world seemed to be at the start of the 19th century, the illness of the mind was still an undiscovered area. As “wrong” it may have been, _this_ really was the lesser evil. (Not to mention after all that happened in the War this was practically nothing in comparison).

Allen wanted to be used. And since he loved Mana the most, he wanted Mana to use him the most, in all means possible. He longed to be Mana’s most prized little fucktoy that the man couldn’t get enough of.

And Link… He… He wanted Allen. He wanted Allen writhe in pleasure and pain because of him, he wanted to see the strong Exorcist be reduced to a vulnerable putty begging to be fucked.

This. This was what Allen always wanted wasn’t he? Even back then, he always wanted to be of use to someone. He wanted to shield others hurt and bleed and suffer for them. He wanted to be broken, destroyed by his loved ones.

And Link… He wanted to be someone breaking him. He too wanted Allen to be his willing little slut, ready to suck his cock any time or take it up in his ass. He too, wanted to meet Allen’s masochistic impulses and give him what he wanted.

There was a hint of surprise in Allen’s eyes when Link grabbed his hips, but followed his will and sat down on him. Link hissed, his nails digging into the soft flesh in his grasp as Allen started rocking on him. His head was swimming in pleasure to have Allen wrapped around him, his walls squeezing him so hard that he thought he was going to lose his mind. He realised his hips were snapping up to meet his partner on sheer instinct while Allen was going up and down, grinding himself into Link’s crotch. Link realised he was oddly composed compared to when Neah and Mana were touching him. He was aiming to please _him_ , Link realised. The thought alone was enough to make him release once again, his cock softened enough to simply slide out of Allen.

“Ah yes, you probably have little experience,” Neah remarked as he gestured for Allen to get off and raise his ass for Neah. “Well, I guess for now stay there, watch and learn. But Allen, don’t forget Link is here; make sure you are louder than usual so Link won’t miss a thing.”

“Yes, Uncle Neah.”

Neah seamlessly slid into Allen that he rewarded with an enthusiastic gasp. A second later, Neah was harshly slamming his hips forward, filling Allen from behind. Allen’s eyes momentarily closed in pleasure, but opened reflecting adoration feeling Mana’s body heat right ahead of him.

Without any word, he leaned forward taking Mana into his mouth happily. The way he worked on Mana was unlike how he pleased Neah and Link. He never saw Allen worship anything or anyone like this. He vulgarly pushed back on his Uncle’s fat, violently intruding dick while he indulged himself gorging down on his Father’s enormous cock. He did not try to rush like he did with Neah and him, but took his time at a leisurely pace that Mana used on him.

First Mana set a nice and steady place, shallowly thrusting into Allen’s mouth. Allen whined when he pulled out but kept his mouth open to let Mana finished jerking himself onto his taste buds. Allen obscenely played with it in his deceptive little mouth before sending it down and opening up wide to the next round.

This time, Mana reached behind his head and Allen let out an appreciative hum, knowing what awaited him. Locking eyes with Mana, he opened his mouth, staying unmoving as Mana pushed in. Allen indicated with a small noise when he reached the back of his throat, but Mana did not stop until he fully sank fully within Allen’s mouth. Eyes fluttering closed, Allen moaned around him, like he was given the most delicious treat as he nuzzled Mana’s black pubic hair, smearing the sweat and scent caught up in it all over his face, encouraging Mana to continue. Mana pulled back until only the tip remained inside then slammed back in. Unlike the time he took Allen from behind, he wasn’t gentle or patient now, he held Allen in place with an iron fist while he almost cruelly forced himself in and out all the way in. And Allen? Allen was absolutely drunk on it, he perversely got off on getting facefucked by the man he viewed as his Father, the drool dripping all over from his mouth proved that much.

“Fuck yeah,” Neah moaned not losing pace. “Keep doing that to him, Mana, he calms down on me like crazy when you do that.”

Mana nodded. He shoved inside Allen’s desperate mouth and didn’t pull back, instead he ground his hips against those precious pink lips until he went still, hand keeping Allen in his place right on his dick as he undoubtedly shot down another load. Behind him Neah cursed and Link only registered his own presence in this beautiful mess when Allen’s seed hit his abdomen.

“Look at yourself, Allen,” Neah taunted when Mana gently pulled out of his son, letting him finally breathe. “You absolutely get off on sucking off and getting facefucked by the cock of your Father. Heck, I’m probably not even needed, I bet you could cum like that, without even touching yourself.”

“Yes,” Allen agreed as he diligently cleaned Mana’s cock, licking up the cum and drool he couldn’t swallow, kissing the hot flesh in utmost worship; over the whole length, from base to tip, even Mana’s balls, nuzzling into his black pubic hair, completely devoted to the self-imposed task of giving Mana utmost pleasure.

“How revolting. I am curious how the rest of your friends would react if they saw how obsessed and desperate you are to be disgraced like this - by your very own family. Would they want to join and add further to your humiliation? Line up, take their turns and have their way with you one by one or all at once?”

Neah chuckled at the needy mewl from Allen. “Or would they leave you, disgusted from the pathetic cockthirsty little whore you are. If not for us you probably would have gone and sell yourself to any guy with a slight resemblance to your Daddy.” At the mere mention if it, a shiver ran down on Allen’s spine.

“And I can’t decide which is worse: you accepting money for being used or refusing to because nothing could ever compare to the knowledge that you were good little cumdump. But that won’t _really_ do it either right? Because it’s your Daddy who you’ll always want in the end, it’s your Daddy who’ll always give you what you want, treat or mistreat you like the way you yearn to be; even if you have little escapades with others, you’ll always want your Daddy the most.”

Allen drank down another portion of Mana’s release, gasping. “Yes, yes, yes! I love and want Daddy the most!”

Mana placed his hand under Allen’s chin, silently beckoning him to rise. Neah embraced Allen’s heaving torso, thrusting up into him. Allen looked enamoured when Mana’s lips descended on his, submitting into the filthy kiss. They didn’t break apart even when Mana aligned his still so hard erection beside Allen’s and began stroking themselves. While reciprocating the kiss, Allen wantonly rutted himself into Mana’s firm and calloused  hand caressing him at the same time he rutted himself against the thick cock stretching him out so good. The stimulation made him cum for the numerous time that day - and yet his cock was still twitching, imploring to be touched.

“That won’t do Mana,” Neah sighed as he pulled out, rubbing his length along Allen’s pulsing hole that almost looked like it was begging for him to come back and thrust into him with abandon and leave his seed inside. “Push him back down and let him stuff his face with your dick, you know that’s his favorite thing.”

Allen pulled away from Mana, pecking his lips. “Yes Daddy, please let me drink more of your cum. I want all of it.”

Mana shuddered, seemingly trying to contain something dark and animalistic in him from fucking his son’s throat until he choked and even more, let him relish the taste of his seed over and over again. He placed a hand on top of Allen’s head, applying pressure. “Then by all means, help yourself.”

Allen didn’t need to me told twice. He dropped back down on his arms, lips parted, ready and oh so willing to take him in-

He let out a frustrated and disappointed whine feeling Mana’s hand keep him millimeters away; he was close enough so that his pulsing lips could feel Mana’s heat and addictive musty scent but not close enough, not nearly close enough. Neah from behind was keeping him locked in place with a sadistic sneer so he couldn’t reach him. His questioning gaze sought out Mana’s amber irises that seared like hot coals.

“You’re still not off the hook Allen.” A sound was caught in the back of Allen's throat as he tried to extended his tongue in vain to catch the droplets of precum oozing from the tip of Mana’s cock as he pumped himself. “You think I’m just going to follow your every whim when we’re trying to set you on the right path? That would make me a terrible Daddy. Punishment doesn’t do a thing unless you learn from it.”

“I will! I will so please!” Allen implored, as if wasting a single drop would be a heart-wrenching tragedy, as if not being allowed to have this man in his mouth was the worth punishment he could ever receive.

“Oh you’ll learn?” Mana asked, yanking on his son’s hair. “Than promise me. Promise me when your urges spike you seek me out. You don’t even need to say a thing, you can just drop to your knees and help yourself, even during meals - that’s what you wanted me to do to you right? Ravish your throat until it hurts so much you can’t talk anymore? Drink me down besides your morning breakfast or afternoon and midnight snacks. Or perhaps you want to replace a meal entirely like that?”

Allen wept, overwhelmed with list and joy. “Oh yes! I’d love to have a day when I only take your cock in my mouth Daddy!”

“Thought so. As for your naughty little whole… If you want me to ravish it just push your pants down a bit and stick out your butt. I will happily pleasure myself into you any time. I will stick inside whatever you want me to: my cock, my fingers, your favourite toys, phallic shaped food, the broomstick, my tongue... If you lay on my lap like today I will spank your naughty buttcheeks, with a bat even, and smack on the objects stuck inside your butt and drive it deeper. I swear to do all of that to you - _if_ you promise to obey me.

“I will,” Allen sobbed, burning up with the yearning to have Mana use his mouth. “I will, I will, I will, I swear! I swear I will take your spanking like a good boy! In the morning I will greet you with a kiss and take care of your wet dreams -  I swear to lick you nice and clean! I swear I will get on my knees and swallow everything you have to offer, here at home or in an alley or a secluded spot in the park any time! I swear I will present my shameful slutty hole to you stretched beforehand so you don’t have to wait! I swear, I swear all of it! So please-”

Allen’s voice was cut off when Mana shoved the tip of his cock inside his mouth to cum, so that he could both feel the girth stretching his jaw apart and the taste of the semen he wanted. Allen purred in delight, gorging down the liquid like the cockhungry slut he became.

Mana momentarily pulled back, holding his dick near Allen as a promise that he’d not continue as long as he bended to his will. “It’s a promise now, Allen, you cannot back down from it.”

Allen nodded feverishly, not taking his eyes of his Daddy’s soaked cock. “Yes Daddy, I promise I’m going to obey, I’m going to be good.”

He hummed satisfied around Mana’s cock as the man finally deemed him worthy of deepthroating him. “Good. Then Daddy now is going to cum in your mouth so many times that you won’t carve snacks today.”

He kept to his word.

* * *

Link still laid there on Mana’s bed what seemed like hours later. He lost count how many times it took to have Allen collapse utterly spent, muttering a string of ‘thank yous’ after swallowing almost inhumanely much, dick finally soft. After the rough session, Mana and Neah didn’t rush the aftercare, they lovingly caressed him until he passed out. Mana’s and Neah’s inhumane stamina as ex-Noahs made sense, but he couldn’t even fathom how Allen was so lively.

“How long have this been going on?” he asked Neah who was smoothing put the cover over Allen’s nude form.

“Oh, I’d say 6 months at least. But he’s been acting deviant weeks before that. We tried to consult to a doctor but you know… We didn’t want Allen to get stuck into some shitty overcrowded asylum.”

Link nodded, body sluggish from the act, even if he himself didn’t do that much.

“Why did you… decide to take this route?”

Neah hummed. “Actually it was Cross who said we should follow Allen’s whims.”

Link bristled. “The General did?!” Well, ex-General, but who cared.

“Mhm. He convinced Mana to pop dear Allen’s cherry and then showed the different ways and kinks to keep Allen from straying down on dangerous paths.”

On one hand Link wondered why he was surprised but on the other hand-

“I thought he likes women exclusively.”

“Nops, he likes women _and_ beautiful things, so he says. He claims not to particularly like fucking Allen.” Neah snorted as if there mere possibility of not wanting Allen Walker was impossible. “He still comes back quite often. We don’t see traces of him coming over but Allen's cheerful humming is a dead giveaway.”

So in the end, Cross was the reason why Allen got corrupted again. No, maybe he just took the most pragmatic decision to handle the situation.

“With his drifting lifestyle though Allen tends to get jumpy when he doesn’t hear about him for a long time.” Link wondered if Cross’s extended absence might have been the reason to have him roped in. Despite himself, he felt a tingle of jealousy and shame that he was to be replacement to such a man.

But no. Allen belonged only to Mana, and through his extension, Neah. Everyone else was second, no need to feel competitive. Next time he would just have to be more active and daring.

“You weren’t bad for first try but you need to work on your stamina if you want to continue fucking Allen.” Finishing tucking Allen in, Neah turned towards the exit, intent on letting Allen nap a few hours.

Link nodded, following Neah outside. “I understand.”

“Good,” Mana murmured as he pressed a soft kiss on the white crown of Allen’s white head  His pink lips parted were incredibly tempting as well, but he didn’t want to risk waking up his precious son after they finally lulled him to sleep. With silent steps he followed the three, closing the door behind him. “Allen’s birthday is here soon and I want to make sure it will be his best birthday ever… Until the next one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will most likely write a prequel for this involving Cross and the first time. Suggestions are welcome. Reviews in general are welcome. 
> 
> Also this has over 1000 hits in a single month, more than any of my works so far, I can see you like this shit so LEAVE A COMMENT YOU FUCKING COWARDS


End file.
